Two in a million
by Tondo Yankee
Summary: While stargazing, Lance contemplates on his relationship with a certain white-haired speed demon. R & R please. ( don't kill me for this fic's crapiness,'kay?? this is only my second fic)


Two in a million  
  
*+*+*+*+  
  
By: Tondo Yankee  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution, but a girl can always dream..  
  
Pairing: Lance x Pietro  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: SLASH!!!!!! XD and, oh yeah, some cursing.  
  
Summary: While Stargazing, Lance contemplates on his relationship with a certain white-haired speed demon.  
  
Notes: {}= the song. Yes, this is a songfic. XP  
  
*+*+*+*+  
  
The stars tonight are so beautiful, and you just made them even more, sounds quite 'corny', eh?? I mean; this line is pretty much a cliché from the old black and white romance movies. So, you may ask, why am I saying this line? Oh yeah; you wouldn't be expecting someone like me to be reviving movie lines, especially with my social reputation.  
  
Juvenile Delinquent.  
  
Troublemaker.  
  
Scalawag.  
  
And other synonyms of 'Juvenile Delinquent'.  
  
Well, FYI, there is only one reason I am being such a Romeo. And I'll give you that reason as I sit here under the oak tree, under the stars, FYI, that reason is here with me right now. And that reason has white hair, is loud and naïve and loves me. And I love him. Yes, HIM.  
  
He is Pietro Maximoff.  
  
{Out of all the boys, you're not like the others. From the very first day, I knew we'd be lovers.}  
  
Fellow teammate and brother hood member, Pietro Maximoff. Yes, that Pie. The one who is so arrogant and full of himself that you either just want to kill him or kiss and hug him. Me, I want to do both. Kill him for being so drop-dead gorgeous and hug and kiss the little guy for just being truly irresistible. At first, we never got along, think Tom and Jerry. That was before, and now.let's just say we're more than friends. Get the picture?? I love him, and he loves me.  
  
{In my wildest dreams, my darkest desires. Would I declare to you, your love takes me higher.}  
  
But, of course our relationship had to be secret, to avoid public humiliation and to prevent from being an outcast. We couldn't tell the brother hood; Mystique would flip, Todd would freakin' torment the both us to hell, and Fred, well, Fred's Fred, he couldn't care less. We couldn't tell Wanda and Pie's dad, or they would zap both of us with their voodoo. And we DEFINITELY couldn't tell those freakin' X-geeks, I would rather die than see a victorious and smug expression on Summers' ugly face, the freak. But, now, the team-our team- has accepted the fact that Pie and me love each other. They took it in like air, no big deal. We have yet to tell Pie's family and those X-geeks, but hell, we can wait. So now as we speak, the brother hood is scheming on how to terminate the X-geeks. Me?? I'm sitting under the stars and under an oak tree, sitting comfortably and cozily on a blanket on the grass and cuddling the one person I cherish the most.  
  
{They shone a light and brought us together.}  
  
Yes, and now, we, me and l'il Pie, are LOVERS. Not only on the outside, as in when we are together in some fun place and having the time of our lives, but also on the inside. We feel like we are more than what we are, we already feel like we are wed, you know, husband and wife. Because, constantly if not almost all the time, we fight, yeah, lovers' spite. What do we fight about you ask?? Oh, the usual, our differences, school, our life and crap like that. But like good weds, we always and forever will forget those things and make amends. ^_^  
  
{We are two in a million. We've got all the luck we could be given. If the world should stop, we'll still have each other. And no matter what, we'll be forever as one.}  
  
Yeah, that's the main reason why I'm reviving clichés from the old days; I'm in love with a speed angel. So as I look at the stars right now -damn there're a lot-my Pie is here with me. We are inseparable. We are lovers. We are in love. I suddenly felt something heavy drop on my shoulders as I talk-or is it contemplate-here. Okay, what is it?? What else?? Pietro.  
  
{It's a crazy world, where everythin's changin'. One minute you're up and the next thing you're breaking.}  
  
The little darling fell asleep on my shoulder. My shoulder. Sweet. He looks even more beautiful when the angel's asleep. He gets bored easily, so he had the tendency to doze off. Yay.  
  
{When I lose my way and the skies they get heavy. It'll be okay the moment you're with me.}  
  
Gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous. He resembles a lovely child when he's snoring. His white hair mixed with my long brown, as his eyes were closed and his lips in a smile. I loved that smile. And his lips, oh, his lips..  
  
{No one would've guessed we'd be standing strong today. Solid as a rock, perfect in every way.}  
  
They are just kissable.  
  
I didn't really know what happened next.  
  
I sighed dreamily, and slowly closed my eyes. Gently, very gently, I lifted my darling's face up, for easier access. My heart was thumping like crazy, the feeling I get whenever he's around. I guess I'm nervous. Is he?? Just when he was the right angle, I slowly and surely lowered my head to his, my lips to his.  
  
And they touched.  
  
{We are two in a million. We've got all the luck we could be given. If the world should stop, we'll still have each other. And no matter what, we'll be forever as one.}  
  
Yes, we kissed. His lips were so soft to mine, so sweet, like he had been using strawberry flavored lip balm. It felt wonderful, the kiss, so I dug deeper. Our faces completely meshed with one another, and I couldn't care less. This was just wonderful.  
  
It was a wonderland.  
  
I broke off a minute later, panting since I enjoyed that kiss and lost most of my oxygen. Pietro's head lolled onto my shoulders once more, but this time, his smile was wider. " Mm.I loved the kiss Lance." Whispered Pietro softly. I was stunned. Had he been awake the entire time?  
  
It didn't matter. I smiled back. It was our first true loves' kiss.  
  
" Pie, I love you."  
  
" I love you too Lance."  
  
{We are two in a million. We've got all the luck we could be given. If the world should stop, we'll still have each other. And not matter what, we'll be forever as one.}  
  
The end  
  
+*+*+*+  
  
Okay, I was in a lovey-dovey and romantic mood when I wrote this.don't kill me all ye slash haters!!!!! XD XD XD XD  
  
+*+*+*+ 


End file.
